Buenas noches
by Mireyan
Summary: No tenía que haber sucedido así. En realidad no tendría que haber sucedido de ninguna manera.


Hola a todos! No estaba muerta, aunque tampoco de parranda. De hecho espero actualizar Llamando a la tierra en unas semanas. Mientras tanto en estos meses he escrito algunas cosillas cortas en tumblr, pensaba dejarlas ahí, pero Viko me pidió que subiera este para comentarlo y eso he hecho. Lo escibí del tirón en media hora y no lo he revisado mucho, así que espero que no esté demasiado mal. Muchas gracias por leer.

Lo escribí para Fresita con Nata, así que a ella se lo dedico.

* * *

No tenía que haber sucedido así. En realidad no tendría que haber sucedido de ninguna manera. Entre las listas de cosas que le gustaba hacer a Nagumo emborracharse con ron del barato con Midorikawa estaba en penúltimo lugar, justo por delante de limarle las uñas del pie a Hiroto. Y sin embargó ahí estaban los dos.

O ahí estaba Midorikawa, Nagumo apenas había bebido un par de sorbos. Midorikawa en cambio se había implado media el solito sin rechistar.

— ¿Y dicess que la botella la compraron tus compañerosh de equipo?

— Me la regalaron por mi cumpleaños. La idea era bebérnosla todos juntos.

La idea era esa, pero a la hora de la verdad era casi imposible encontrar un momento para estar todos juntos. Era cierto que tenían la universidad a las puertas, pero cuando no eran los estudios eran sus otros grupos de amigos, o las novias, o lo que fuese, el caso es que Nagumo empezaba a enfadarse porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que su grupo de amigos de siempre se acabase disolviendo. Cada día estaba más frustrado, así que cuando Midorikawa había propuesto que igual los temas de filosofía del examen les entraría mejor con un poco de alcohol, había sacado la botella de debajo de la cama y la había puesto encima de la mesa.

Lo siguiente fue picarse entre ellos dos a ver quién bebía más. Midorikawa había ganado ampliamente.

— Eshpero que no mhagan pagarla -dijo entre risas. Llevaba un rato riéndose de cosas tan absurdas como el dibujo de cuadros de la colcha de Nagumo. La verdad es que él hubiese apostado porque Midorikawa era un borracho melancólico, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Tendría que probar a emborrachar a Hiroto, ese seguro que se ponía a llorar por su amor no correspondido por Endou o el cinco con seis que sacó en un examen de matemáticas de niño.

— Nada, no te preocupes. Te la regalo, lo que queda para ti.

Midorikawa se puso muy contento a saber por qué.

— Jo, tío, Nagumo, tú si que eres un amigo, dame un abrazo.

— Qué cojones dices, suéltame – Midorikawa le echó los brazos al cuello – apestas a alcohol.

Midorikawa tenía bastante más fuerza de la que parecía, así que no solo tiró a Nagumo al suelo al darle el abrazo, sino que además aprovechó que lo tenía inmovilizado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Nagumo lo empujó, rojo como un tomate, y Midorikawa volvió a partirse de risa.

— ¡No deberíash ser tan tímido, si nos conocemos desde siempre! Deberiamosh haber shido amigosh desde el principio — de pronto cerró sus ojos vidriosos de borracho y bostezó — , jo, tío, tengo shueño, ya seguimosh estudiando mañana si esho, voy a sobar.

Nagumo lo vio atravesar el cuarto con decisión, o con toda la decisión que alguien con un cuarto de litro de ron en el cuerpo podía tener y reaccionó demasiado tarde.

— Espera, qué haces — le preguntó a Midorikawa, que se estaba tapando ya con las sábanas.

— Puesh lo que te he dicho, dormir.

— Pero es que esa es MI cama. Este es mi cuarto.

— Ya lo she, pero no pretenderás que salga así al pasillo. ¿Y si me encuentro con Hitomiko?

— Pues es tu problema.

Midorikawa sonrió. Con una sonrisa maligna que Nagumo no le había visto desde hacía años.

No era Midorikawa al que tenía delante, sino Reize. Se enrolló un rizo de pelo en el dedo.

— Yo diría que es nuestro problema, ¿o te crees que no sería capaz de decirle de quién era la botella?

Nagumo lo consideró durante dos segundos.

— Échate para allá, que no quepo.

Nagumo se metió en la cama y debió ser su imaginación pero Midorikawa parecía demasiado contento con la situación. Apagó la luz y sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su aliento en el cuello.

— ¿No vas a darme un besito de buenas noches?

— Estás muy borracho, Midorikawa.

— Borracho no. Desinhibido.

— Vete a la mierd-

Pero Nagumo no pudo terminar la frase porque Midorikawa le plantó un beso de buenas noches en los morros. Si ese había sido su plan desde el principio o había querido dárselo en la mejilla y había fallado era un misterio.

— Buenas noches — canturreó sin moverse ni un apicé. Se acomodó usando a Nagumo como almoahada y se durmió en un santiamén. A Nagumo le daba vueltas la cabeza, y no estaba seguro de que fuese por el alcohol. La respiración de Midorikawa le hacía cosquillas por encima del pijama y pensó que quizás, quizás no estaba nada mal llevarse bien con él.

Cuando al día siguiente amaneciese con Midorikawa potando en su suelo cambiaría de opinión.


End file.
